1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head coverings and more particularly, to a collapsible head covering device, which comprises a wide-brimmed hat made of an anti-UV waterproof fabric and having a memory metal wire ring fastened to the border edge of the brim thereof to facilitate collapsing, and a cap detachably fastenable to the inside of the wide-brimmed hat for capping on the head of a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon dioxide (CO2) emissions from automobiles and factories are a major contributor to the greenhouse effect and global climate change. Hydrocarbon emissions from automobiles are fragments of fuel molecules, only partially burned. Hydrocarbons react in the presence of nitrogen oxides and sunlight to form ground-level ozone, a major component of smog. Ozone irritates the eyes, nose and throat, and damages the lungs. Exposing to direct sunlight is harmful to the health. An athlete, farmer, outdoor worker, golf player or solder may be injured easily by sunlight after long exposure to the sun. Wearing a conventional sun visor, straw hat or army cap cannot effectively protect the user against the radiation of the light of the sun due to narrow shading area. Acidic rain and solar radiation are two main sources harmful to human body.